1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fatigue recovery medicine for changing in hepatic mRNA levels of stress-related genes, and more particularly, to a fatigue recovery medicine for changing in hepatic mRNA levels of stress-related genes which contains atractylodis rhizoma alba, angelicae gigantis radix, longane arillus, lycii folium, cridii rhizoma and other medicines and is applicable to a variety of stress-related diseases such as chronic fatigue, neurasthenia, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, in modern society, with multiple changes in the society, new diseases are being occurred. Among them, chronic fatigue syndrome is representative. The chronic fatigue syndrome is an illness characterized by continuous debilitating fatigue, although the lesion thereof has not been not found as cancer or AIDS.
The U.S. Centers for Disease Control defined the term “chronic fatigue syndrome” as fatigue that is severe enough to impair average daily activity for a period of at least 6 months. To overcome such chronic fatigue syndrome by drugs, a variety of medicines have been produced.
As medicines for the chronic fatigue syndrome, dietary supplements such as antiviral agent or folic acid are typical among medicines currently on the market. However, such medicines are proved to be very unsatisfactory in point of treatment effect by experiments because fatigue is not caused by undernutrition.